Hogwarts
by btvsf19
Summary: Here is a story of Hogwarts founders.  From their time at school on to when they opened their own school.  Best friends the four of them until anger and hate drove them apart, a tale of love, deceit, bravery, and trickery.  A tale of lies and of comfort.


_Hey, I am sorry if you are following my other story I will try to update as soon as I can. Been crazy. Nevertheless, I had this idea floating and thought I would throw it out there. I have this and a couple others in the works. Hope you enjoy it._

_Do not own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Good for her. _

_Summary: Here is a story of Hogwarts founders. From their time at school on to when they opened their own school. Best friends the four of them until anger and hate drove them apart, a tale of love, deceit, bravery, and trickery. A tale of lies and of comfort. A story that goes beyond Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and into the very soul of the founders. Secrets revealed and promises broken as four friends embark on life, love, and a dream that tests their very existence._

**He was so excited! He was going to school for the first time. Godric Gryffindor had just turned eleven and was going to Merlin's Academy. He was practically bouncing with his excitement as he ran into his father's study, without knocking, only to find his father in a business meeting. Jeffrey Gryffindor was surprised at his son's sudden entry.**

"**What is it Godric? Is something wrong?" he asked in his deep soothing voice.**

"**I GOT MY LETTER! I AM GOING TO SCHOOL! SEE DAD, LOOK!" Godric yelled as he thrust the letter at his father. Jeffrey Gryffindor beamed with pride as he took the letter and examined it.**

"**Gentlemen, we have to reschedule this meeting. My family and I need to celebrate my son's acceptance into the best school in the country," Jeffrey said smiling at his son.**

"**But Mr. Gryffindor..." one of the men in the room started.**

"**But nothing. My family comes first," Jeffrey said with a soft smile towards the door where his wife of fifteen years stood. "Good day gentlemen," he said as he swung his son up into his strong arms and started towards his wife. **

"**I am confident that you can see your way out of the floo," he stated as he wrapped his free arm around his wife and walked out of the room not looking back.**

**Athena Gryffindor could not have been more pleased with her husband. The two had been married for fifteen years and she still got butterflies in her stomach every time she was near him. Early on in their marriage, Athena demanded that Jeffrey make a promise to her, that family came before business. Her father had always put business first and he had died with her and her brothers and sister never knowing him. She swore she would not be with a man that treated her like the mistress to his job. Her mother had had four children all without her husband present and Athena promised herself she would not live like that. She married a man, not a company.**

**Jeffrey had never let her down when she had been pregnant with Godric, Jeffrey had never missed a healer appointment, and he had always been there for everything. He would floo home every couple of hours to check on her, bring her small gifts, and never failed to tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. On the day Godric was born, he had stood beside her whispering comforting words in her ear as she brought their child into the world. **

**She had felt guilty at the time because he had been in the middle of a huge merger and she had old him so. 'Nothing is more important than you and our son. Nothing would have kept me away,' he had said with tears in his eyes as he sat beside her on the bed and held their son close. She had stopped feeling guilty and started feeling overjoyed. She knew her father had never felt that way and she was ecstatic that her husband wanted to be involved in everything from Godric's birth, to Godric crawling, teething, and talking. He never missed anything where his son was concerned, and as to his wife if he was not with her, he was talking about her. It was clear that he was very much in love with his wife.**

**They had met when he was thirteen and her eleven. He never paid her much attention until she turned fifteen. She had gone from this scrawny little carrot top with freckles to a vivacious red head with legs that wouldn't stop and a bosom that even stopped a few teachers. She still had the freckles, which were a lot more appealing then he had originally thought. He caught her one-day and asked her out, she told him to bugger off. She told him he did not care anything about her he just liked the way she looked and she was no ones trophy. He had been shocked and told himself to forget about the fiery red head, bet he never did. He graduated and started at his fathers firm and tried to date but he finally gave up trying, no one ever matched up to her.**

**One day he was taking interviews for a new secretary and her name crossed his desk; he jumped at the opportunity. She wanted the job with the opportunity to move forward in the company. Her father thought she should have studied to become a healer and when she showed no interest in that, he tried to make her go to work at the ministry. She did not want his help.**

**Jeffrey hired the now twenty-two year old Athena as his secretary. He fell even more in love with her everyday. She had a good since of humor and she was a brilliant secretary. Eventually he promoted her to a better position but she still worked closely with him. He finally convinced her to go out with him and the rest, well you can guess.**

"**Dad can you believe it? I am finally going to school! Well you know a school for magic," Godric exclaimed. **

"**No I can't believe it. You are still supposed to be a baby as far as I am concerned. In addition, while I am thinking of it you should not be this happy about being away from us. I'm a little hurt," Jeffrey said with a twinkle in his big brown eyes that were the exact shade of his son's, as he sat down at the table where his wife was placing a three-layered chocolate cake.**

"**Daaaaad! I am not happy to be away from you. I am just happy to be going to school," Godric said in an exasperated voice as he eyed the cake hungrily.**

"**I made this special for your big day. Your father and I are so proud of you darling," Athena said with tears in her eyes as she stood beside her husband's chair with a hand on her protruding stomach. Jeffrey wrapped an arm around her waist laying his hand on top of hers. Athena was six months pregnant with their second child. They thought that they could not have any more children and then Athena found out she was pregnant and could not have been happier. The only concern was her age, however so far she had not had any problems and was in perfect health, her and the baby.**

**Athena cut the cake and sat down to eat.**

"**Mom this is the best cake ever," at least that is what she thought he said around a mouth full of cake.**

"**Thank you sweetheart," Athena said smiling at first her son then her husband.**

"**Yes dear, it is incredible," Jeffrey, said smiling softly at her. Which turned into a full grin not a second later as she blushed under the praise?**

**Godric rolled his eyes. His parents were so mushy sometimes. What he would never let them know was that he actually liked it when they were all lovey dovey with each other. His friend Garth's parents were always fighting and Garth was sad a lot. Therefore, Godric was happy his parents were mushy. It meant that they were happy and loved each other.**

**Godric was also super excited about being a big brother. He really hoped that the baby was a boy, that way he would always have someone to play with, but he figured that a sister would be okay too. He could protect a sister like a good big brother was supposed to. He would make sure she never dated. Of course, if he had a little brother he could teach him all kinds of things. He was okay with either, of course he didn't like the idea of any little sister of his ever dating. Maybe his mom and dad should just have a boy. It would make life simpler...**

_**Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Just to put it out there I am going to be writing the story more modern than their time period would have been because it is just easier for me to write. Anyway love you all please review.**_

_**LOTS OF LUV AND MERRY CHRISTMAS.**_


End file.
